vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasane Teto
denizens of vip@2ch TWIN DRILL |Distributor = TWIN DRILL |Illustrator = Sen (線） |Release date = April 1, 2008 |Age = 31 (official age) 15.5 (fanon age) |Status = Taken my Kaito :3 MINE FOO >:O |Other names = Teto Kasane (western order) |Origin = Japan |Product series = VIPPERloid |Voice provider = Mayo Oyamano |Optimum genre = Pop Music and Anison |Optimum tempo = 70 ~ 150 BPM |Optimum range = A # 3 ~ E # 5 |Gender = Chimera |Height = 5'6" ft (159.5 cm) |Weight = 103 lbs (47 kg) |Traits = Visually and by human standards a female |Character Item = French Bread |Product Code = BOUCALOID 0401 |Reduced Number = 0401 |JAN Code = |Affiliation = SEGA }} Kasane Teto (重音テト) was originally created as a troll "Vocaloid" by fans. Now she is one of the well-known synthesized vocal characters, in some cases she is more well known then than some of the Vocaloids.重音 (Kasane) - Multiple meaning "Piled-up Sound," "Double Sound," "Heavy Sound."テト (Teto) - Shortened from Tetopettenson, a parody song of Le Beau Tambour. History Following the rising popularity of Hatsune Miku, "Vippers" (Vip News Bulletin@2ch users) schemed a troll "new Vocaloid release" as an April Fool's joke. Sen (線) provided the rough sketch and Nobuyo Oyama, a spoof for Doraemon's former voice actress Nobuyo Ohyama, the vocal. The Teto project continued after the troll campaign, and her vocal was recorded again for the use on UTAU, which vocal synthesis software was released two months earlier. UTAU and Teto was unnoticed among Vocaloid composers at first, but on the last half of that year several creators started to compose songs for Teto, and the fame of her was established during the next year. The voice provider's name reading was then changed to Mayo Oyamano (小山乃 舞世 Oyamano Mayo) to avoid unnecessary confusion. Teto made official acceptance to Piapro on Apr.1, 2010, and to ProjectDIVA on Oct.10, 2011 . Impact on Vocaloid The first cover song using Teto was created as early as on April 6 of the year, and her signature song Mimi no Aru Robot no Uta (耳のあるロボットの歌; Song of Eared Robot) was released on June 10 by Mimirobo-P. Since then several creators including Lamaze-P, Telmin and Death Ohagi started to create Teto songs. Some of these early works are Fake Diva, Triple Baka, Kasane Territory and Popipo Mk2. Yet UTAU editing was more difficult than Vocaloid editing and Teto vocal sounded robotic, so Teto's popularity mostly owed to the character and the voicebank was little focused on. This trend changed on August 1 2009, when UTAU platform was updated and VCV voicebank became available. Teto VCV was released on October 20, 2009 and the singing became more natural than before. This evolution made more DAW users turn their eye to Teto. Many Teto songs were posted to Nicovideo, and Teto and UTAU established the place with Vocaloid. Marketing Users of UTAU must always be aware of the licensing behind any UTAU voicebank they use and Teto is no exception to this rule. For example; Websites labelled as "TheOfficialTeto..." are a plagiarizer if the owners did not have premission from team TWINDRILL and users should be wary of posting messages such as "Hi Teto" on such sites. Guest Appearances Concerts Teto was illegally used in a concert held in Mexico in 2011, as the organizers used her image without premission of TWIN DRILL. TWINDRILL is handling this privately due to the illegal usage of Teto's image. Usage for Music Teto is held under license by Team TWIN DRILL and usage of her image and voicebank must comply with their licensing agreements. Usage Reception Trivia *She is recognized as the first UTAUloid and the first UTAU with a recorded voicebank, as Utane Uta's is borrowed from AquesTalk Female-1 which is machine synthesized. *She, Momo and Uta are known as the 3 most famous UTAUs of all time. *One of the reasons for her success at tricking the fandom was owed to the fact her design borrowed elements of existing Vocaloid designs. It is also why her design continues to trick some fans. Notable for... *She was the first VIPPALOID. *She was the first UTAUloid to appear in any of the project diva games. *She was the first character that isn't licensed by Crypton to be in a Project Diva game. Gallery See also *FC2: 歌声合成ツールＵＴＡＵ サポートページ *Wikia: UTAU References External links *[http://kasaneteto.jp/ Official Website] *[http://www9.atwiki.jp/voc0vip/ Kasane Teto Wiki] *[http://kasaneteto.jp/blog/ Blog] *[http://www.youtube.com/user/twindrillteto YouTube] *[http://twitter.com/twindrill_teto Twitter] Caution: the YouTube channel Category:Vocaloid related products